This invention relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly to, an optical disc drive that can prevent a reset operation due to a time-out of a host computer.
Up to now, the optical disc drive has a time limit of a command processing set in order to prevent the reset operation due to the time-out of the host computer, and if the time limit of the command processing is exceeded, reports an error to a host computer (see, for example, JP 2001-357619 A). A fixed value is set for the time limit of the command processing based on a minimum value of a plurality of conceivable time-out periods.
Further, in a disk array device, in a case where a plurality of host devices having different time-out periods are coupled simultaneously, it is proposed that a response guarantee time be set for each of the host devices (see, for example, JP 2006-119886 A).
Further, in a disk processing apparatus, it is proposed that the time-out period of a host computer 8-n stored in a time-out period storage section be updated based on a period of time that passes since data transfer is started until a SCSI bus reset is received (see, for example, JP 2001-14227 A).